What Are Friends For
by BlackReaperX75
Summary: Chloe and Clark reexamine their friendship
1. Chapter 1

What Are Friends For

**I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY: v The original link is down here v**

. ?no=600091478

Chapter One

The Kent Farmhouse, Friday night

Chloe could see Clark was distracted. It was one of those rare times when some crisis or another wasn't looming and they had agreed to have a veg-out DVD session. His parents were in Metropolis for the weekend. She'd bring the movies and he would supply the popcorn. He'd at least made an effort for the first movie, but now she could clearly sense his mind was elsewhere. She caught him looking at her speculatively from time to time and then pretend as if he wasn't. It was Clark and strangely enough considering the huge secret he kept, subterfuge was not one of his strong points.

When the credits started to roll on the second movie she picked up the remote and turned off the television. She turned too him and asked: "What?" and no more while staring at him questioningly. She felt vindicated that he squirmed under her steady gave. When he continued to "ermm" and "aahh" and stall she took an educated guess. "Has this got something to do with Lana? I know you too have been kinda tense of late." She asked.

She could see the battle on his face. "He'll run into a burning building or in front of bullets at the drop of a hat, but he has trouble telling me what's wrong, and considering she knew his secret... What could be that hard?" she wondered.

"Sort of." He finally mumbled and she gestured for him to elaborate. He lets out a long sigh and then turned to face her completely. "Lana and I are moving further and further apart and... and its my fault. My secret is part of it, but more directly... well, we haven't been intimate since I got my powers back..." he trailed off.

"Oh... I see..." she said astonished. "That was like four months ago and before that, you two were going at it like rabb... I mean four months is a long time." She finished lamely. She could see it on his face, how difficult this was for him, but what was he looking for from her. Advice? "I take it she wants to and you don't?" she asked. She watched him try to order his thoughts before he answered.

"No, that's not it. She wants to and so do I. Oh god do I, but... Chloe, I... I've never had sex when I had my powers before." He said quickly before carrying on in a slower pace, " I don't know what I might do. In the worst-case scenario I could hurt her and best case I could reveal my secret. But, if I don't do something soon I will lose her."

Chloe gave him some time to continue, but when he didn't she had to ask: "How does this involve me?" He was looking at her again with that speculative look in his eye. He shook his head. "I... I had this idea, but its stupid and I was a fool to even consider it. You're a good friend Chloe. Thank you for listening. Why don't you put in the last DVD and I'll try to be a better friend and spend some quality time with you. Okay?" he suggested.

She wasn't convinced, but she could see pressing the issue wasn't going to get her anywhere either, so she did as he asked. This time it was her who couldn't get into their little production of normal life theatre. "What was his idea?", the thought kept cropping up in her mind. About, halfway through the movie she couldn't take it anymore and once again reached for the remote. He tries to argue when she paused the DVD, but she cuts him off. "Spill. Tell me what you were thinking." She insisted, cutting over his protests.

He lowers his eyes. "Chloe, this is going to sound...", he runs a hand through his hair, "I told you it was stupid. I thought... Oh man. Can't we just drop this?" he tried to dissuade her, but she wouldn't have it, directing her patented Sullivan talk-or-else stare at him until he continued. "Well you asked. Please don't think to badly of me. I thought, considering you know my secret, you are the only person who could help me find out if I could... you know. See its stupid and I shouldn't even have considered it." He told her finally.

The words slipped into her ears and sunk into her brain, but their import took some time to distill in her consciousness. "But, that would mean we'd have to..." she said softly more for her own benefit than his, but he nods anyway, She wants to say something, but she can't find the words so she lets the silence stretch out. He's watching her, waiting for her reaction. He's embarrassed, even blushing a little. She can feel her own face heating. "Should she be offended, outraged or flattered? They had finally settled into a proper friendship again after she found out his secret. Hadn't they? She had put her feelings for him to rest, but why was she actually still contemplating his absurd, aborted suggestion. And, the thing was, she was contemplating it, seriously. She had fantasized about him in that way, she was honest enough to admit, but to actually do it. One time. Satisfy her curiosity and help out her friend... friends, she'd be helping Lana too, in a way. No one else would know. There were risks and consequences, but with Clark there always were." She rationalized.

"Chloe!" he called her name when the silence finally became too uncomfortable. She closed her eyes for a moment and then looked at him. "Do you have any wine, Clark?" she asked quietly. "Chloe?" he queried, confusion colouring his voice. "Just get the wine, Clark and we'll see." She tells him while her thoughts continue to chase each other around in her head. He hesitates for a moment and then gets up and does as she asked. He returns with a bottle of red and a single glass. "You're not joining me?" she asks. "No. It does nothing for me and I don't particularly enjoy the taste." He replies pouring her a glass as he had already uncorked it in the kitchen.

She took the glass when he offers it to her and downed it in two quick, throat-burning swallows. She gestures for him to refill the glass. He hesitates again and then does as she bids. She sips it at a more leisurely pace as the alcohol warms her belly. "Chloe. You can't be seriously considering. I mean... It was a dumb idea. I can't... couldn't expect... No. I'll drive you back to your dorm. We can just forget about this. Actually, can you forgive me for even thinking it? I'm such a fool." He tells her. She looks at him over the rim of her now half-empty wine glass, tapping her finger against it in a slow steady rhythm. She narrows her eyes. "Is it so dumb? Are you that much of a fool?" she queries, but doesn't give him a chance to answer. "Only you and I will ever know and you don't have any other solutions, do you? There isn't any other." she asks draining her glass and then pouring herself another.

She can feel her body relaxing in response to the wine, but it doesn't seem to reach her mind, which is still rationalizing that she could have sex with Clark and it would be to the good of everyone concerned, with crystal clarity. She watched him passively, unmoving except for sipping her wine, as he starts and stops assorted arguments. Waiting. She sets the glass down when he finally goes quiet.

She slid nearer to him on the couch. All he has to do is push her away and all would be forgotten. She watches him swallow hard, as she unbuttons the top two buttons of her blouse. This would most likely end badly, but she had realized one thing: She actually wanted this. She understood, quite clearly, that love was not on the cards. In the world of Clark Kent that would always be the province of one Lana Lang, but she could experience this, just this once. Finally get to know what it would feel like. It was worth the risk.

She closed the distance between them and raised her lips to his. He stiffened, even backing up a little, but she followed him pressing her lips to his. His lips felt surprisingly soft against hers and when she probed lightly between them with the tip of her tongue they parted. Their heads twisted and he let her deepen the kiss. She let her tongue dance with his, inviting it into her mouth while exploring his. She wondered if he minded that she must taste of the wine she had drunk. He had said he didn't like the taste, something she hadn't known about him, but it certainly didn't seem to affect the way he kissed as she allowed him to take control and they kissed hungrily. She had the strangest sense of deja vu, it felt like she had kissed him before.

His arms slid around her and she felt herself melting, but she stopped him and broke the kiss. She saw the confusion and then his leap to the conclusion that she had realized how stupid an idea it was. She was gratified to see a sharp spasm of disappointment cross his face before he smiled one of his bright smiles that so defined him and said: "It's okay, Chloe. We can blame it on the wine and Love Actually. I'll just drive you back to your dorm. Just let me grab my jacket." And he started to get up.

She found herself smiling back as she rose first and placed a hand on his chest to stop him from doing the same. "Don't jump to conclusions, Clark. I just don't think your Mrs Kent would appreciate us doing that on your living room couch. I'm going up to your room. Why don't you give me... maybe ten minutes and then join me." She told him. And, to make sure her meaning was clear, she unbuttoned her blouse complete, pulled it out of her jeans and let it slip off her shoulders and arms and onto the stairs his eyes were following her up.

She closed his bedroom door behind her and leant her back against it for a moment. "I can still stop this." She thought, but she kicked off her shoes instead. Next, she stripped off her jeans. She stood in her plain white cotton bra and panties. She caught a glimpse of her self in his mirror. "Not the sexiest of images." She thought. She had thought to greet him in her underwear, sort of ease into getting completely naked, but she hadn't expected the evening to turn out this way and had dressed for utility and comfort, not sex appeal.

She chuckled realizing that, considering what she and Clark were about to do, being coy about him seeing her naked was a little absurd. Looking around she saw a big red bandana hanging over the back of the chair at his desk and had an idea for a compromise. She grabbed the bandana, went over to his bedside lamp and draped it over it. She switched on the lamp and then switched off the overhead lights leaving the room lit by a soft, warm, red glow. She smiled to herself in satisfaction.

There was a slight chill in the air, but it didn't quite account for the hardness of her nipples, the flushed feeling to her skin or definitely not the wetness between her legs as she stripped off her underwear. Excitement, arousal and nervousness vied for pole position as she slid under the top sheet of his bed and waited. The cotton felt strangely rough against her skin, but not uncomfortably so, just noticeable in a way she hadn't felt before. It wasn't the sheets. It was her skin that simply seemed more sensitive.

There was a light knock at the door and a small part of her mind found it funny that he would knock at the door of his own bedroom. "Come in, Clark." She whispered and when he opened the door she knew he had been using his super hearing, maybe even his x-ray vision, but she doubted the latter, it just wasn't Clark. When he stepped into the room she shifted the sheet off her nude form, presenting her self to him.

He froze with the door still open a crack and his eyes felt like a caress as they slid down her body. It made her skin heat to see the appreciation and building desire in his eyes. She also felt her inner thighs grow slick with a trickle of her juices. She couldn't quite stop herself from slowly rubbing them together. He shut the door, but didn't take his eyes off her. Nor, did he, when he stripped off his t-shirt, or when he struggled to kick off his work boots. He walked to the foot of the bed while he unbuckled and unbuttoned his jeans, which he then stripped off, taking his socks off with them. This left him in his boxers, the front of which were tented by his erection. It drew her eyes like a magnet. She actually saw it twitch. There was also a small darker spot she assumed was wetness at the top of the bulge. He looked down at her intently. She could see desire in his eyes, but it was tempered by concern. "Are you sure, Chloe?" he asked softly. She nodded her answer, not quite trusting her voice.

He nodded once as well and reached for the waistband of his boxers. He bent forward to strip them off and when he straightened up she got her first unobstructed look at his erection. She wondered if he saw her eyes widen. She had only been with one other guy and what she saw now was definitely a lot more... well, intimidating to say the least. He just stood there until she held her hand out to him and then he joined her on the bed. She had hoped he would take the initiative from that point, but it seemed he was still not quite comfortable enough with their situation, not that she was either, yet if she didn't do something the awkwardness would only grow until either or both of them chickened out. So, she simply took his hand placed it on her breast and then curled her hand around his neck and pulled his lips to hers.

His hand was lax for a moment, but as their kiss deepened and their heads shifted, mouths opening and tongues dancing, his hand began to squeeze and fondle her breast. She felt the fingers of his other hand weave into her blonde hair. His fingertips massaged her scalp and she murmured her approval into his mouth. Her hands found the corded muscles of his shoulders and back as they shifted and rippled as he moved his body further over hers. She felt the hard warm tube of his cock against her thigh. His thumb had found her seemingly ever-hardening nipples and was rolling it firmly while his palm and fingers cupped and caressed the rest of her firm globe causing sparks of pleasure to radiate into her chest. She was breathing heavily now, but was still loathe to break the kiss. He must have brushed his teeth before coming to the room, he tasted minty fresh, unless that was one of his super powers he hadn't or didn't know about.

He was the one to break the kiss, but it wasn't a clean break, more of a teasing one as he nipped at her kiss-swollen lower lip. She had thought she'd be more nervous, but the longer this continued the more excited and aroused she became. She had been worried he might have had something more clinical in mind, but as his hands and lips explored her body it was clear he was testing his full range and spectrum in terms of being intimate.

His tongue tickled the hollow at the base of her throat and his lips left a heated trail further down. His hand left her breast and was replaced by his lips. She found herself rolling her shoulders from side to side to press her tit flesh into his mouth as he moved from one to the other. His lips sucked on her sensitive flesh, his teeth nipped lightly as her hard tips while his tongue circled and swirled painting her nipples and areola with warmth and wetness.

Her mind was being overwhelmed by sensation and she fleeting wondered if she'd be able to notice if his powers made him dangerous as a lover. She even worried if she'd notice if he did anything out of the ordinary. What he was doing at the moment was already pretty way out of her definition of ordinary, but at least not in a superhuman way. This was completely different to the fumbling, self-conscious way in which she'd lost her virginity. She felt herself give over to it completely as she closed her eyes and threw her head back, arching against his fingers as they traced the ridges and valleys of her ribs.

His large, strong hands wrapped around her waist, squeezing softly as he moved further down her body. His thumbs rubbed little circles over the slight curve of her belly, testing the muscles below as her fingernails were testing those on his back, shoulders and chest. He kept shifting downwards, now kneeling between her spread legs. His lips left her breast, but not before they closed on her right nipple and pulled it as far as it would go before it slipped from their grasp and a breathy moan escaped her lips as the cool air replaced the warm ministrations of his lips raising tingles and gooseflesh as it cooled the saliva he had left behind.

They weren't left out in the cold for long though as his hands skimmed their way up along her body and cupped each of her firm globes and massaged them lightly. He moved out of her reach and then she gasped, her eyes flying open as she felt the warm wetness of his lips and tongue on her most intimate flesh. Jimmy, the guy she'd lost her virginity to, hadn't done that and no one else either. She had a hard time analyzing the sensations as they swept up along her spine when he ran his tongue up the length of her slit and then wrapped his lips around the exposed bud of her clit and sucked. A soft cry rode the breath of her heavy exhalation as he lapped and sucked at her clit and occasionally delved in between her swollen nether lips to drink the nectar of her arousal.

She didn't know what to do with her hands. She couldn't quite reach his head and they tensed each time the electric shocks of pleasure swept over her from his talented lips. Her fingernails bit into her palms and she scrabbled at the bedclothes, grabbing handfuls for padding, but it didn't quite work as they slipped from her grasp as she pulled at them when her back arched and her muscles tensed. She reached up behind her and found the round wooden slats of the headboard. Her fingers slid around the smooth wood and it felt wonderfully cool against her palm as she gripped it. When the next electrifying shock of pleasure hit she found she had the leverage to roll her hips, grinding herself into his mouth. She was panting and little, mewling half-cries filled the air. She could hardly believe the sounds were issuing from her own lips.

It surprised her that Clark seemed to be quite an adept lover and it also made it clearer as to how the issue of sex might be driving him and Lana apart. "Could great cunnilingus be a side effect of superpowers?" she wondered. She tried to fathom what it would be like to experience pleasure like this more or less regularly and then to have it suddenly taken away, without explanation. She didn't have too much success, but that could be because her thoughts kept getting scattered each time the heavy, pulsing wave of pleasure swept through her from his oral stimulation and joined their sparking counterparts from his hands on her breasts. As much energy that traveled along her nerves as pleasure, even more was welling just below her belly. Her body seemed to be trying to extinguish the furnace that energy was feeding as she felt herself flood time and again only to have his expert, delving tongue sweep her cream away, leaving the fire unchecked to build.

One moment she was receiving pleasure and the next, everything was pleasure, nothing else existed. Her world went white behind her eyelids and her back bowed to the point of nearly breaking as every muscle locked and she cried out his name. Her sex rippled and what had been a flood before, became a torrent as she tried to pour herself into his mouth. She felt her thighs clamp around his ears, but was powerless to stop them. Chloe was stunned. She could feel her heart beating a mile-a-minute as the pleasure finally subsided and the bow of her back relaxed in degrees and she was able to spread her legs once more. White hot stabs of pleasure-pain shot through her relaxing satisfaction as his tongue lightly swiped through her sensitized slit or struck her clit. And, she quickly disengaged her hands from the headboard and made the effort to bend forward to capture his head in her hands and pull his lips away from her hypersensitive sex.

His face was shiny with her juices and slick against her palms as she pulled him up along her body. They were still both breathing heavily, but he had a pleased smile on his face that she was sure her own expression echoed. She could smell herself as he leaned over her and she hesitated only a moment before closing the distance between their lips. She gave him one long, tongue-delving, mouth-exploring kiss before she licked and kissed his face clean of her cream. She saw his eyes widen. "After what you just did, I had to find out for myself how good I taste." She told him frankly with an impish little grin and the hand that had been lightly stroking her ribs gave her a little tickle for her troubles making her chuckle.

She could feel him, hard and warm against the inside of her thigh as her breathing returned to something resembling normal. She knew it was inappropriate, but she asked anyway: "Did you do that to Lana? I mean it isn't something new as in something you didn't do when you didn't have your powers?" she added hastily in explanation. "Yes, I did that to Lana, but she wasn't as enthusiastic in her enjoyment of it as you were and you taste... sweeter, but I don't think those differences have anything to do with my powers. You're just different from her. This is a bit weird isn't it?" he answered. She nodded. He looked down at her with is large, clear earnest eyes and continued: "We can still call this off. I mean I was pretty turned on and my powers never got out of control so... actual sex should be okay?" he asked her and despite the throbbing erection she could feel, she knew he was dead serious, but she didn't want them to stop. This was now more than an experiment to help a friend, that was almost just a bonus. It was something she didn't just want to experience, it was something she needed to experience.

"No, Clark. We've come this far and why leave anything to chance, but if you don't want to..." She trailed off, her voice clearer than she believed she could muster considering the question she had raised. "No. I do." He answered without hesitation that returned the smile to her face. He looked down at her for a moment more and then asked: "Errm... Should I... errrm get a condom?", his expression turning sheepish. She realized there were things she liked about Clark, but there were other things she simply loved. "No, Clark. I'm on the pill and it's a good time of month for me, if you know what I mean." She answered and she was surprised to feel her cheeks heat at the admission, which was absurd considering their position. She thought the admission would relax him, but instead he looked even more nervous.

She watched him take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Errrrrrr, Chloe. Oh man. I... I'm assuming you've...? I mean you're not a...?" He asked hesitantly, sheepishly cocking his head to the side with a nervous smile. She looked up at him a little confused until his meaning dawned on her. She had been a little distracted because even in his consternation the back of one of his hands had been lightly running back and forth along her ribs and the side of one of her breasts. She didn't even think he knew he was doing it. "Oh." She said feeling her cheeks flare. "You assume correctly. I'm... not." She confirmed with a slow exhalation of her own. "My, wasn't that awkward?" he quipped with the familiar, boyish, infectious grin she had seen so many times over the course of their friendship. She brought a hand to her face to cover her flaming cheeks and they both laughed. When she moved her hand away she was still shaking with mirth, but the tension between them had finally broken.

She put her hand on his cheek when she finally got herself under control. His hand had abandoned her ribs and his was lightly caressing her breast while his thumb circled her nipple in an ever-decreasing spiral. "C'm here." She said and hooked her hand behind his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. They kissed languidly, exploring each others' mouths in a cat and mouse game of give and take as he slid over her. His hand left her breast with a squeeze and a flick to her nipple as he rested on his elbows, to hold most of his weight, as he settled between her legs that she had spread to accommodate him.

He worked his hands under her back and she helped him by raising her shoulders. When he shifted the tip of his penis slid between her full nether lips, but didn't quite find her entrance. It did add to the tingle of anticipation that had been building in her body. He broke the kiss when she slid her hand between them and wrapped it around the base of his shaft. She guided him, seating him in her channel and then released him.

His hips thrust and he filled her slowly. She had been expecting it, anticipating it, but she still heard herself gasp as the sensation of being penetrated surprised her. Her sex stretched to accept him, but not entirely without resistance creating a delicious friction as he inched his way to her core. Her legs drew up, bending at the knee, thighs bending out to give him more room. Her hands found his bulging bicep and took a firm grip as a little discomfort crept in with the pleasure as her relative unexplored flesh resisted him a bit more strenuously. His progress slowed, but did not stop. She didn't think it was her own protesting muscles that slowed him, but more his concern for her as she had been unable to keep a grimace entirely off her face.

When his hips finally met hers, he went still and simply looked down at her while they both breathed deeply. Her sex gripped him snugly, conforming to his steely length. She could feel his heartbeat in the even, rhythmic throb of his cock buried in her depths and any discomfort she was feeling faded. Her knuckles were white with the grip she had taken on his arms and she released them guiltily, but her nails hadn't broken his skin. She gave a mental snort. How could they? They weren't made of kryptonite.

He leant down and they shared another kiss, which she moaned into as he slowly ground his hips down on her, mashing her clit against the base of his cock and sending striating shocks of pleasure through her body. Her sex blazed and flooded around him and her own hip undulated to add pressure to their union. She draped her legs over his thighs and her heels hooked loosely on the inside of his knees. He slid back and again her flesh resisted, clutching onto and dragging along his retreating length and girth, but this time there was no discomfort, only pleasure.

Her fingers wound heir way into his hair as his lips slid from hers to explore her neck and collar bone. Her hips rolled and her back arched slightly to press her belly against his muscled stomach as he thrust into her again. His hands gripped at her shoulders, testing the muscles, massaging as his hips thrust forward and her legs tightened around his. Thus, started their sensuous dance of thrust and counter, of slow grind and undulating hips, of exploring hands and tasting lips, of lapping, swirling tongues and flesh testing teeth. Heavy breathing, the squeak of bed springs, the creak of the bed frame and half-spoken words and unfinished phrases of adoration, admonishment, threat and promise, suggestion and approval became the music to which they built a steady increasing rhythm.

Each powerful thrust stoked the furnace inside her, heating her core, building the pressure inside. Pleasure and sensations permeated every part of her. Muscles and nerves sang and screamed. His fingertips, left heated trails on her skin, his lips and tongue skimmed and sucked as her flesh drawing heat and tingles to the surface, now here then there, surprising and pleasurable in their unpredictably. She tasted the salt of sweat on his skin where ever her lips traveled, as she was sure, he could taste on hers.

She felt his weight shift to the side and gave a surprised yelp as he slid to the side dragging her with him. He continued the motion, slowing it long enough for her to untangle her legs and then they were shifting. When they stopped, she found their places reversed. She was on her knees, straddling Clark's hips, his shaft buried to the hilt inside her, her fingers splayed wide on his chest, arms extended to steady herself. She blinked rapidly as she tried to make sense of the new sensations their new position created inside her. It stretched her in different ways, touched her differently as her sex adjusted once more.

His hands were a warm, delightful pressure at her waist, above her hips. His thumbs caressed the slight, sweat-slick curve of her trembling belly. A trickle of sweat tickled her skin as it slid from the hollow at the base of her throat, where it had pooled, down her chest and down the valley of her cleavage. A slight breeze from his open bedroom window felt deliciously cool against the skin of her back. She felt a strange sense of power as she looked down at him. He smiled up at her with hunger and desire. It made her feel sexy and sensual in a way she had never thought herself capable of before.

His hands guided her first few strokes as she rose on her knees, fingers pressing into his chest and then lowered herself back down his length. She loved the sharp hiss of indrawn breath and long drawn out half-groan, half-sigh he made each time she rose and fell on his smooth, hot, hard length. He started to thrust up, meeting her down stroke adding a wet slapping sound of sex-lubricated flesh to the sexual concerto. They ground against each other when their bodies met making her body spark with intense waves of pleasure. She could feel the pressure and energy pooling below her belly. Liquid fire curled up along her spine. Electricity ran rampant through her nervous system, making her muscles misfire and ripple.

She found her lower lip trapped behind her teeth when his hands worked their way up along her ribcage and cupped her swaying, bouncing breasts. He squeezed and caressed the mounds, fondling them firmly. His thumbs found and slowly rolled the hard nubs of her nipples. She threw her head back, eyes opened and mouth following suit as she fought to find the breath to fuel her bodies need to keep moving, to continue to rise and fall, to keep filling her self with his hard length, again and again and again.

For, the second time that night, her world was reduced to a single sensation: pleasure. Her entire body tensed, her cunt clenching hard around his hilted cock as he ground up against her. She cried out his name to the gloomy ceiling of his bedroom as it blurred and faded from her sight. The molten furnace that had blazed below her belly exploded, pushed beyond it's capacity, driving intense, blinding rays of pure pleasure through her body, blowing her nerves like fuses on their way to her brain. Her vagina clenched and relaxed around his pulsing shaft.

She heard his grunt from a long way away as his shaft spasmed, swelling against her clenching sex and she felt the hot splash of his seed mix with her own juices. His hands left her breasts and latched onto her hips, holding her firmly down on his shaft as he poured spurt after spurt of his jism into her hungry, rippling cunt. His spurts slowed in intensity and frequency and finally stopped all together except for occasional twitches and he let his hips drop back down onto the bed, pulling her down with him.

Her orgasm had drained her and the ending of his seemed to deliver that message to her body and she collapsed, boneless, onto his chest. After a moment, she felt his hands on her thighs and she groaned as he straightened her legs, taking the pressure off her knees, which felt good, but also shifting his semi-hard cock in her sensitized cunny, which also felt good, but jangled her nerves uncomfortably. Their breathing began to slow, his chest pressing up into her breasts and she could hear the strong, steady beat of his heart under her ear.

She kissed his skin as she felt him finally shrink enough to slip out of her, sighing. She shifted, rolling off him onto her back, but his arm was under her neck and back and he gathered her back towards him so that she ended up half draped over him with her head resting on his shoulder and nestled against his side. His arm warmed her back and his hand rested lightly on her hip. He reached over them with his other hand and after a moment pulled the covers over them. The material was a welcome coolness and then a comfortable heat as it absorbed their warmth as they lay in silence.

He kissed the top of her head, his fingers squeezing her hip when he said: "Thanks, Chloe. There was no one else who could help me with this. I know it was a lot to ask and I'll never forget it. Thank you." his voice filled with sincerity. "I'll never forget it either." She thought. She didn't know what to say, her mind still replayed the sensations and mental images of their union, but finally settled on: "What are friends for." and planting another light kiss on his skin before drifting off to sleep to the steady sound of his heart.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

What Are Friends For

**I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY: v The original link is down here v**

. ?no=600091478

Chapter Two

The Kent Farm, the barn, Clark's loft

She lay, draped across his chest, too sated to move. She felt the evidence of their last half hours labour trickling down the inside of her thigh. He shifted and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch to cover them and she snuggled against him.

She remembers the awkwardness between them that Saturday-morning almost four months ago. She'd woken up alone in his bed thinking she'd had one doozy of a dream until she noted her location, her nudity and the pleasant complaints from her muscles, from the strenuous and all-to-real exertion she had shared with Clark, when she stretched. She lay still as squares of bright morning sunlight fell on the bed. She abscently noted that the bedside lamp was off and the bandana she had placed on it was gone. She wondered why she wasn't more concerned, but simply remembering some of the events of the night before brought back echoes of pleasure. Whatever the outcome, she would not regret what they'd done and Clark would do as he would. She would deal with that when and as it happened.

She'd done it. They'd done it and it had been amazing. She only had one other point of reference, but what she'd experienced the night before was simply beyond anything she had contemplated possible and she didn't think it had anything to do with his superpowers. The only way to prove that conclusively would be to ask Lana and she didn't think that was likely to happen soon. She could almost hear the conversation in her head: "So, Lana just how great a lay is Clark. Did you teach him that thing he does with his tongue or is it part of his alien heritage?" She snorted, breaking the silence. "Yes, that would go well." She said out loud. "To prove anything they might just have to..." she squelched the thought in its infancy. It was a one-time thing. They'd both made that quite clear. Hadn't they? "Stop it." She chided herself.

She hung her head over the side of the bed in search of her clothes, which she had carelessly discarded on the floor. They weren't there and she frowned and concluded they were most likely on the other side of the bed. She could have easily gotten confused, her mind had been on far weightier matters. She made to check the other side of the bed when she noticed the chair next to his bedroom door. All her clothes were folded neatly on the seat, including the blouse she'd left behind on the stairs. "Thanks, Clark." She whispered under her breath and swung her feet out of the bed and onto the floor.

The floorboard squeaked slightly as she stood and a moment later there was a knock on the door. "You decent?" Clark's voice came through the wood. "No." she replied, hastily grabbing the sheet and wrapping herself in it. She needn't have bothered because he didn't open the door. "No rush. There are fresh towels in the bathroom and breakfast will be ready in about twenty minutes or so. Why don't you grab a shower and come down when you're ready." He suggested through the closed door and then she heard his footsteps retreating. She dropped the sheet realizing that unless they suddenly developed a high lead thread count, if he wanted to catch another glimpse of her naked body, she really wouldn't be able to stop him. The funny thing was she wouldn't have minded if he did.

She grabbed one of his trademark plaid shirts from the back of the chair her clothes rested on, sure he wouldn't mind her wearing it for her trip down the hall to the bathroom. She held the collar up to her nose and breathed in, drawing in his scent. She took the shirt away from her nose guiltily. "This isn't helping." She thought.

The hot water felt good on her skin and as she showered she found undisputable evidence of their union dried on the inside of her thighs and a montage of mental images of how it got there played in her head. Her hands switched from cleaning to caressing as she fondled her breasts and let her fingers work their way between her labia. She slid first one finger and then another inside herself, slowly sawing them back and forth. Her thumb found her clit and slowly circled it before applying pressure directly to the sensitive little button, trying to recapture some of the sensations she'd felt with Clark. Her fingers felt slightly inadequate, but with enough attention and the familiarity she has with her own body she'd brought herself to orgasm. She rested with her forehead on the cool tiles under the showerhead while the hot water rained down on the back of her neck and shoulders as she came down from her self-induced pleasure high with the shocking revelation that it wouldn't be quite as high any more. Already a consequence, and one she would never have thought of in a million years.

With, a sigh, she finished her shower and turned off the water. She patted herself dry and then wrapped herself in the soft, fluffy towel. She made to leave the steamy bathroom to return to his room to dress when she glimpsed a flash of her misty reflection. She used her forearm to swipe clear a portion of the mirror to get a clear view of it. She still looked the same. Shoulder-length, corn-blonde hair, cupid bow lips she never felt were full enough, big green-grey eyes with long lashes and a button nose framed in a fairly average shaped face, but she'd also just masturbated in the Kent's shower. She continued to look at herself until the mirror misted up and her reflection became indistinct once more in an aptly visual representation of how she was feeling.

She returned to his room and dried and dressed quickly. She smiled to herself when she saw her bag was now sitting on the foot of the bed. "Trust him to think of something like that." She thought, as she was able to find her brush and comb to fix her towel-dried hair and her make-up. She paused with her hand on the doorknob of his bedroom, took a deep breath and, with her bag under her arm, headed downstairs.

Who would have thought that Clark was into guilt cooking, but that is what it looked like. There seemed to be every kind of breakfast food imaginable on the kitchen table and even after she sat down Clark had continued to bustle around. She knew avoidance when she saw it, and its camouflage was pretty thin in Clark's case. "Consequences. Consequences." She thought and tucked into the griddlecakes she had selected and syruped a little over-enthusiastically. They were good. She had poured herself a tall glass of milk, which made the perfect accompaniment to the griddlecakes. Clark finally settled across the table from her to join in the breakfast feast he had prepared.

He wouldn't meet her eyes, but she kept catching him giving her furtive glances. After awhile it started to get irritating and she pushed her plate away. "Look, Clark. No. I mean actually look at me." She told him, staring at him until he raised his head and looked at her face. "I know this is weird and awkward. We've seen each other naked and we had sex and it was... great, but we also proved that you can be physically intimate without your powers becoming a problem. That's why we did it. Remember? You needed this to keep Lana. I know you need it to work between you two." She continued, hoping that stating the facts would help settle Clark's obvious consternation.

"I know, Chloe and thanks. You have no idea how much I really appreciate it. I don't mean to be difficult about this. I'm just still trying to process. We did really push the bounds of friendship last night. It's just... It was good for you?" he asked suddenly changing tack. She was thrown for a moment by his sudden change. "Yes. Yes, it was. It sure was a hell of a lot better than... ermm. Yes." She finished lamely hoping she wasn't blushing. "And for you?" she countered, her journalist's curiosity mixing with her own self-doubts. He dipped his head, but not before she saw him smile. "It was good. You were great. I never thought you'd be so... It was good." He answered lifting his head so that she could see his broad smile.

"We'll be okay, Clark. It was good, no one got or will get hurt and we got the answers you needed." She said definitively and then tucked back into her breakfast. They ate and chatted with a modicum of normality and when she could eat no more she sat back, barely holding in a less than lady-like belch of satisfaction. She glanced at the clock on the wall and realized it was getting along to eleven o'clock already. She hadn't realized how late she'd slept and she still had some research to do at the Met U library and a paper to write for that Monday.

She felt like they had said all that needed saying and only time would tell about the impact on their relationship. So she'd thanked him for the delicious breakfast. She offered to help with the dishes, but he declined, so she told him she had to get back to Metropolis. They said their goodbyes and the hug he gave her felt a bit longer and a bit tighter, but she didn't mind, it felt good. He told her he might see her a little later as he was going to see Metropolis to see Lana once his parents got back later that afternoon. She told him she'd most likely be at the library and he said he'd call her on her mobile to find out if they could hook-up. She found herself chuckling softly as his cheeks coloured at the implication. "Yeah, Clark, we can hook-up. Anytime you want." She teased scandalously enjoying him squirm. "For coffee, Clark. Just coffee." She finished patting him on his shoulder and he chuckled too. She waved as she drove away.  
Months passed and they weathered and dealt with whatever crisis arose. She thought things between Clark and Lana were getting better. They were spending more time together at least. Their friendship did not seem to have suffered any ill effect, except for a few days of awkwardness just after. In fact, it felt stronger. She was getting used to college life. She was making friends, but still hadn't found a special one, not that she was looking. Privately, it did worry her a little, at the beginning anyway, that her masturbatory fantasies now almost exclusively featured Clark, but it got the job done faster and, if she were honest, better so after awhile she let it go. They were only fantasies after all.

She started to realize why Clark had always seemed so guarded and how hard it must have been for him, how hard it was for him. There hadn't been a lot of people his own age he could have spoken to and he had lost those when Pete left and Alicia died. Now that she knew his secret, he was more open with her. She knew there was some things he wouldn't share with her and most of it had to do with Lana, but she respected that.

Then, on another Friday night she decided to drive through to the Kent farm, She was supposed to have met Clark for a movie in Metropolis, but all she'd gotten was a brief and cryptic message, canceling, on her mobile while she was already standing outside the cinema. That in it self wasn't strange, but she'd caught something in his voice that warranted further investigation. She saw a dim light coming from his loft, so she bypassed the house and went straight to the barn. She found him sitting on the sofa with a single lamp turned down low with his head in his hands. She knew he must have been aware of her, even without his super-senses the stairs were pretty creaky, but he didn't move or look up when she entered.

She sat down next to him, not quite knowing what to about his obvious distress. After a while he started to speak. He spoke softly and she scooted closer to him to hear him better. He had found out that Lana's sudden move to study at Met U had been prompted by her need to study the second meteor shower, and then that Lex had something to do with it as well. She had been lying to him and he could feel her drifting away from him. He also confessed that their physical relationship was non-existent. He'd tried, but by the time she had helped him prove that he could safely be intimate with Lana, she had decided otherwise. She was amazed that even with his obvious misery he apologized for not telling her saying he hadn't want to cheapen what she'd done for him by telling her it hadn't helped.

His voice sounded hollow and weary. His bearing and manner were so very uncharacteristically, those of defeat. He sounded lost and seemed so completely out of sync with the strong hero and vibrant lover images she had developed of him and her heart went out to him. She threw her arm around his neck and shoulders and rested her on the edge of his shoulder. "You'll figure it out, Clark. You're... Well you're you after all." She told him softly. He dropped his hands and turned to look at her with a wan little smile.

She remembers cupping his cheek with her other hand, just a simple gesture of sympathy and before she realized it, she'd slid around, straddling his lap and was drawing his lips to hers. He didn't offer the slightest hint of resistance. They kissed, starting tentatively, but soon, heads tilted, lips opened and tongues wrestled and explored. She felt a further thrill when she realized they were watching each other while they kissed, their eyes wide open. His seemed amazingly clear to her. She wondered what he saw in hers, the friendship and comfort she intended or the lust she felt rising in herself.

She released her hold on his face when his hands slid under the shoulders of her denim jacket. She shrugged and let him push the garment off her shoulders and let it fall to the ground, only lightening their searching kiss by the merest of degrees. His hands left warm prints as they ventured down her arms and back and then latched on to her waist, pulling her tighter against him. She moaned into his mouth, as she felt him grow in his jeans, pressing against her panties where her skirt had ridden up. She could feel herself grow open and wet. Her nipples dragged across the lacey material of her bra as she hardened with an electric tingle. She ground against his growing bulge without any conscious thought and felt his hips jerk against her own.

At, his gentle urging, she broke their kiss. They were both breathing heavily as they watched each other. "What are we doing, Chloe." He whispered as she rested her forehead on his. "We're being friendly, that's what friends do, isn't it? Think of it as a form of comfort and solace, Clark. Better yet, don't think about it at all." She answered and then captured his lips once more.

She half-expected him to protest, to fight her advances, but instead his hands slid lower, worked their way under her bunched up skirt and fondled her ass cheeks, firmly caressing the firm, panty-clad globes. They writhed against each other as they kissed. Her hands dragged his t-shirt from his jeans and wormed their way under the material to caress the skin beneath. She catalogued the ridges and valleys of his muscles as they shifted under his smooth skin. Her own skin heated and her clothes felt uncomfortable against her skin.

He took his hands off her ass when she started pulling his t-shirt upwards. He lifted his arms above his head and she dragged the garment off him, breaking their kiss, only at the very last moment and re-engaging it again as soon as his mouth was free. She tossed it behind her, not caring where it landed. His fingers tangled in her hair for a few moments and then slid to her neck and then the front of her blouse. His fingers worked feverishly to free the buttons. She relinquished his lips to kiss and suck at the flesh of his neck, giving his eyes the freedom to guide his hands. Even so, the second button popped and spun off into the gloom beyond the meager lamplight. He managed the others, without incident and pushed the blouse from her shoulders. She shook it from her arms, annoyed when it caught at her right wrist, but a bit more effort sent the blouse to join his t-shirt and her jacket on the floor.

She pressed into his lips as it explored her newly exposed skin. Her own lips murmured praises and encouragements into the cool evening air as it and his lips caressed her heated flesh, one in contrast and the latter adding fresh blooms of heat. She felt his fingers fumbling along the back strap of her bra and she let out a throaty laugh. She took his head in her hands and drew his lips from her skin so that she could look in to his eyes. "The clasps in the front." She advised him before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. She felt his lips shift into a grin and she ran her tongue along his teeth as she felt his finger work the clasp holding the cups of her bra together.

She experienced an intense sense of relief as the undergarment gave and freed her full breasts and straining nipples. They didn't remain free for long, but she liked these restraints a lot more as large, strong hands cupped and caressed the flesh of her breasts. His groan harmonized with her moan as his thumb found, circled and flicked the hard nubs of her nipples, while she shrugged her brassier off her shoulders and down her arms. She drew her fingernails across the length of his broad shoulders and then back to his neck and up into his hair.

Her arms surrounded his head as she pressed his face into her breasts. His tongue flicked out and lapped into her cleavage, drawing a hot wet line. She let him repeat himself before she guided his mouth to the left and her hard sensitive nipple. She wanted to feel the heat and moisture of his mouth surround her achingly hard nipple, but he let her guide him only so far. His lips, tongue and teeth became teasing. His lips sucked at the flesh around her areola, even surrounding her nipple at time, but not touching it with tongue or teeth. His teeth nipped and tested the flesh of her breast, again avoiding the straining nub and to tantalize further his tongue toothed where his teeth had abused before circling her areola in a decreasing spiral. She tried to drag his head closer, but it resisted her like a steel bar.

She could feel him, hot, hard and throbbing through his jeans as she ground the damp gusset of her panties along the ridged length of him. He finally relented went she made a soft cry of frustrated dissatisfaction and dug her nails into his scalp. He sucked her areola and nipple into his mouth, sealing his lips to her flesh while his teeth nipped and toyed at her tender little erection before his wet tongue soothed and flicked with every swipe. "Oh fuck! Yes!" she heard the expletive drift into the still air, but it took a moment for her to realize it had issued from her own lips. She felt justified as his mouth felt amazing on her breasts as he shifted and repeated himself on her other breast.

He took his time, shifting from hard peak to hard peak. His fingers and palms massage her tit flesh in counterpoint. She's dry humping him, mashing her clit against him. Sparks of pleasure snake their way up her spine to join the surges from her breasts. She finds herself simply repeating his name in soft pleas and hungry demands. She wants more and she reaches down between them and starts fumbling at his belt buckle and the prize it holds.

At first, it frustrates her attempts, but at last it and then the button and zipper of his jeans give, much to her delight. She grabs the waistband of his jeans and boxers and tugs, but without much effect. He seems too fascinated by her breasts to notice her efforts and although she is most pleased with his attention, she wants more. She wants the once tasted, and never forgotten feeling of him deep inside her. The only way of quenching the furnace that burns ever brighter in her core with each shared caress. He notices when she rises on her knees, breaking the contact between their crotches and leans forward and nips his earlobe. "Lift your butt." She whispers with an edge of desperation.

His response was to suck harder at her breast and to pull her rather firmly back down onto his lap making her groan. But, when she tugged at the waistbands of his jeans and boxers again, he shifted, bracing his shoulder blades against the back of the couch and lifted his butt enough for her to get the garments free of his erection and partway down his thighs.

Her hand found his erection and wrapped around it, skimming her fist up along its hot, hard, smooth and pulsing length. Her thumb found the head and the slippery liquid oozing from its tip. She spread it around and with a jerk and a moan against her breast he produced more. She drew her fist higher coating her fingers and then reversed her movement, jacking his length with slow, even strokes that synced with his sucking mouth and squeezing hands.

His head lifted from her breasts and she could see him grit his teeth as he threw his head back, resting it against the couch as it moved slowly from side to side and his hips jerked, thrusting up into her fist. He hissed her name with passion and desire on a long, slow breath. She felt her own juices flood as her sex contracted, acutely aware that there was nothing to contract against. She needed to remedy that.

She rose up further on her knees and reached for the gusset of her panties with her free hand. She had to pry her fingers between it and her flesh, finding the material soaked and sticky. The touch of her fingers on her swollen flesh shot further sparks of sensation through her being as she dragged the material down and to the side. Cool air made her most intimate flesh feel all the hotter as she shifted up and forward to place herself over him. Her fist slid to his base and tightened, holding him steady as she lowered herself, rubbing the head of his cock between her full, swollen nether lips until it found her opening.

His hands left her breasts and traveled down her sides. His fingertips traced the ridges and valleys of her ribs to come to rest and gripping her waist and hips. The moment froze there as they looked into each other's eyes and they steadied their breathing in anticipation. She felt her thighs tremble with the effort of keep her still and aloft and then with gentle guidance from his hands she no longer needed to. She gasped and her breath hitched as she slid down his length, a half-inch at a time. Her flesh resisted and welcomed him, creating a delicious friction that stoked the furnace with in her to burn hotter and brighter. She clenched at him as gravity and his guiding hands worked together to impale her upon him. She released his shaft and her hands clutched at his fore arms, then his biceps and finally his shoulders.

She blinked rapidly as she tried to process the sensation, the image of his face appearing and disappearing in rapid succession before she let her eyelids flutter closed to better appreciate the feelings in the darkness they provided as he filled her. She sucked in air through her nose and mouth to get air to power her straining muscles as she came to rest with him fully hilted inside her and again they rested.

The backs of his fingers stroked her back, lightly tracing her spine. "Your skin is so smooth." He whispered in her ear and she murmured his name in response. Then, slowly, they began the dance of thrust and roll, rise and fall and rock and grind. Their lips met and parted. Tongues dueled and explored as their pace increased. Their voices rose in promise and threat, suggestion and encouragement and finally to half-words and passionate noises. He is thrusting harder and she can again see his teeth grit. Her own lower lip is pinned behind her teeth, so hard, she fears she may draw blood.

Waves of pleasure wash through her, making her nerves tingle and the furnace inside her blaze. The flames lick at her sanity, each thrust making them hotter, each grinding joining of bodies driving them higher. She feels her insides melt and go molten as the furnace flares and can contain her pleasure no more. Her orgasm rips through her like a geyser, washing away thought and the world in its path. Her cunt grips at him, clasping at his hard filling shaft, not quite impeding his thrust. Motes of light dance behind her tightly-shut eyes as she throws her head back in a wordless cry and her back becomes a rigid bow.

She feels him inside her, grow, pulse and subside, grow, pulse and subside, again and again. His seed splashes deep inside her. She hears him grunt as if from a far way away. Each growth and subsidence of his shaft inside renews' her own waning climax. Making her muscles tense and her nerves sing. When it finally ends they are both gulping for air and her sex still clenches at him sporadically.

Her forehead slumps to his shoulder as her body goes boneless against his. She is surprised to see her fingernails have left little red crescents on his skin. She can feel their combined juices slowly leaking out of her as his penis shrinks from within her as well. Their breathing is a ragged, heavy noise in the silence that follows and he wraps his arms around her in a comfortable cocoon.

He shifts and guides her until she is draped across his chest and lying on the couch. He then covers them with a blanket that had been draped across the back of the couch. There is a slight twinge of guilt. She knows he'll always be hung up on Lana, no matter how much they seemed to keep hurting each other. She wants to believe she has done this for him, that she will do it again. But, just how pure are her motives? She does love him, as her friend, once she'd hoped for something more, but that is something she knows is not meant to be. Yet, they do seem to make good lovers. "Why couldn't they be friends with benefits?" she wonders as she drifts off to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

What Are Friends For

**I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY: v The original link is down here v**

. ?no=600091478

Chapter Three

The Kent Farm, the barn, Clark's loft

There was no guilt this time, nor the time before this or the time before that. This was their friendship and she wouldn't have it any other way. Conventional it wasn't, but what could remain conventional for long in the world of Clark Kent and survive? Surely, his love for Lana was one such thing, but not their relationship. She had hated having to watch him find that out, but she hoped their special friendship had helped him through it.

He loved her as a friend and they were lovers and that was more than she had ever hoped for and more than enough for now. His heart would always belong to Lana but she kept a small private hope that someday enough of it might be made available to someone else. If it were her, great, but she strongly doubted that. She only hoped he would someday find true happiness without the baggage of their past and the strange boundaries it presented

She spent most of her Friday nights with Clark. Often as not right here where the smell of hay and sex would lull her to sleep in his arms. She suspected the Kents knew what they were doing, but they were never interrupted nor was her appearance at the breakfast table on Saturday mornings questioned. She let her thoughts drift as he spooned against her back, She could feel his semi-erect penis nestling in the crack of her ass and smiled, knowing they weren't quite done for the evening, yet.

It had been a strange morning after that second time, full of guilty glances and awkward silences as they gathered their clothes and dressed in the early morning light. They both attempted to vocalize some form of explanation, but neither got much further than the other's name and after one last failed attempt she'd simply said: "We're still friends, Clark. Call me." And waved her goodbye as she walked down the stairs, to her car and drove away.

She had spent the day watching her mobile and ducking Lana. She wasn't quite sure if she could look the other woman in the eye without betraying some small sign of what she had done and worse yet, what she wanted to happen. He didn't call. That just wouldn't have been Clark Kent. She had found a quiet corner of the library where she could keep an eye on her mobile, read a good book with a decent cup of coffee and brood on her predicament. A sudden gust of wind flipped the pages of her book and without a window anywhere nearby, she wasn't at all surprised to look up and find Clark standing in front of her.

She put the book down slowly and folded her hands in her lap. He looked anguished. "I love Lana, Chloe." He told her, almost pleading. "I know." She replied and continued to calmly look at him. "I shouldn't have let last night happen." He continued. She raised an eyebrow. "Let last night happen? Is that really how you see it? Are you kidding me? What? Did I have no say in it at all? You ravaged me against my will and I just had to force myself to cum like a force ten hurricane. Is that it?" She asked. He started to answer, but she cut him off. "Clark, I think it's really sweet that you're making this your fault, but I have to tell you, there is no fault here. We're friends, we had sex, twice and we're still friends. Well... I hope we're still friends?" she told him and asked with a questioning tilt of her head.

"Of of of course we're still friends." He stammered. "It's just... I was really down last night and you were there for me and you comforted me and it felt so good. For a little while the world and all my troubles went away and it was great, you were great, but it feels like I took advantage of you. I know what I got out of it, but what did you?" he tried to explain. "I wasn't looking for anything. Last night you needed something and I did the only thing I could think of. The mind-blowing orgasm was just an unexpected or well... possibly expected result. The thing is, Clark, I liked what we did last night. If any advantage was taken it might just have been me of you. So, here's my suggestion: Why don't we take advantage of each other whenever we need to, maybe not even only when we need to." she told him.

She saw the shock on his face, but she also saw the hint of speculation she had hoped for. She watched him war with himself. The fight seems too short for her and she guesses like her, he had been thinking about this for most of the day, if not all of it. She stood up and took the single step that separated them. She stares at his chest for a moment. She'd always liked how tall and solid he was, even before she knew how truly solid he was. She placed a slim hand on his slowly rising and falling chest before she lifts her chin and her eyes find his.

She can see words teetering on his lips, whether of agreement or argument she can't tell, but does not wait to find out. "There is no real reason why we can't have this, Clark. I'm not looking for more than a friend's place in your heart. I know your heart will always belong to Lana as it has for as long as I've known you and even to me it feels like a betrayal, but it isn't. If that part of your relationship were as it should be or became what you needed it to be, then it would be, but it isn't, is it? We're both adults, Clark. We have needs that, it appears, each of us is more than capable of satisfying for the other." She told him as his mouth opened to speak.

She couldn't believe how calm, in control and powerful she felt as she walked her fingers up his chest and around his neck. She wanted this she liked how she felt when they had sex. She supposed she could just go out and find some willing guy and with some trial and error she supposed she could find one who could get her off in the same way as Clark, but there was something about Clark and it had nothing to do with his alien heritage. Something that made this right for her and she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew it to be true.

All he needed to do was hold her in place or turn his face away from hers' and she wouldn't press the issue, but as she pulled herself up onto the tips of her toes and his head down the rest of the way down to her lips, he didn't resist. Their lips met softly at first, and then his strong arms enveloped her and she felt her feet leave the floor as he gathered her into a deep, passionate kiss.

She let her legs wrap loosely above his hips and as their lips and tongues danced he two stepped to the nearest wall. The wall felt cold against her back in comparison to the heat of Clark's body as he pressed his solid, muscular length against her body, and that wasn't the only solid, and muscular thing she felt. She moaned into his mouth as she felt her stomach flutter and her panties grow damp. "Was one of his new hidden Krytonian abilities, the ability to make her instantly wet and horny?" she asked her self. It sure felt like it as she ground herself against him feeling his cock harden and lengthen further from the shared stimulation.

She thanked God she had decided to wear a skirt and that the late hour and it being a Saturday, made the Library all but deserted. She took her hands away from his neck and where they had been running through his hair and worked them between their bodies where she urgently started working at his belt and jeans. He broke their kiss, leaving them panting. His eyes had searched hers'. "Here?" he asked quietly. "Here. Now. Yes." She answered firmly with a nod as she managed to loosen his belt and jeans.

He shifted until they found a precarious balance and he could free his hands. He let them slide down her back. He cupped and squeezed her ass for a moment before working his hands under her skirt and up along the inside of her thigh. She paused in the act of fishing his hard, throbbing member out of the fly of his boxers when he started rubbing the crotch of her panties and the sensitive, swollen flesh beneath.

He kissed her and then nibbled at the line of her jaw and the side of her neck. She murmured her pleasure as she rocked her hips to add pressure to his rubbing fingers. She nipped and licked at his ear while his tongue drew wet circles on the skin of her neck. She felt his lips vibrate against her skin when he moaned as she succeeded in freeing him from his boxers and wrapped her fist around his girth and skimmed his length in her firm grip. She found moisture at the tip of his cock and spread it around to lubricate his dick and her hand. He humped into her hand and pressed his fingers and part of her panties into her slit in response, making her groan.

His fingers left the crotch of her panties and he began tugging at them to get them out the way. He wasn't very successful. Whether it was their precarious position or the material wasn't flexible enough, he could neither pull them far enough down, or to the side to bare her opening. He gave a growl deep in his throat and the mixture of desire and frustration in the sound drew goose pimples from her flesh. "I... I can't... Can't get then free." He said in frustration. He was throbbing in her hand and her need for him was as great as his need for her, so she gave him the only solution she could think of. "Rip them, Clark. Tear them off me. I want you inside me, Clark. Now!" she told him. She felt smug for a moment at the look of stunned surprise on his face, until it changed to the most leering grin she'd ever seen or expected to see on Clark's visage. He'd reached between her legs, his wrist and forearm sliding hard against her with pleasurable friction. His fingers crawled up along her butt until he could grip the waistband of her panties. He stopped then, waiting until he captured her gaze and then with a flex of his hand and the sharp sound of tearing material. Even, knowing what he was about to do, having asked him to do it, she still gasped.

She didn't know if it was because of the sudden look of predatory desire in Clark's eyes, the added pressure on her sensitive sex at his movement or the rush of air as he stripped away her underwear. It was her turn to be surprised as he brought her ruined black panties to his nose and inhaled heavily before letting them fall to the floor. "You know something? You smell divine. You really do." He told her in a low voice before their lips once again met. His hands found their way under her skirt again and cupped her bare ass, keeping her steady while she positioned him at her entrance.

Then, the best part, the part she'd come to love most, no matter how many times they did it. The time when her desire and body weren't quite in sync as her flesh resisted his slow, gravity-assisted penetration. Those first few moments as he filled her and her body grudging stretched to accommodate him. That first concentrated sensation of pleasure friction as her sex clutched at and dragged along his shaft as he slowly lowered her onto it.

She let out a slow steady breath as he filled her, completely, letting her eyes flutter closed to better experience the sensation. She heard him grunt as she settled and she tightened her legs around him. They stayed motionless, enjoying the moment of their connection. She opened her eyes when he rested his forehead lightly on hers. She smiled as she found herself looking directly into his bright eyes and he smiled in return. She could feel him, throbbing inside her with every beat of his heart sending little pulses of pleasure through her even though they weren't actively moving. It was like the calm before a summer thunderstorm: still, hot and electrically charged.

His lips found hers and he initiated a soft nibbling kiss, which she returned and let it grow in intensity and deepened. She surrendered herself to him, opening her mouth and letting his tongue explore as it would, tasting her mouth, testing her teeth or twining with her own. She moaned into the hollow of their joined mouths as he lifted her up along the length of his shaft. Lightening strikes of pleasurable sensation shot through her as her exposed clit was dragged upward, trapped between his thick member and his hard, washboard stomach, behind the material of her bunched up skirt. He kept her poised, with just his head inside her before letting gravity and the relaxation of her legs do the task of once again burying him in her wet welcoming depths.

He repeated the process again and again and again, finally releasing her lips so she could draw panting breaths and vocalize her pleasure in soft mewls and half-finished words. Her fingernails alternated between scratching and scrabbling at his broad shoulders, testing the material of his t-shirt and the hard flexing muscle underneath, and finding their way into his hair to massage his scalp. She ground down as best she could when he was completely inside her and they found a steady pleasure inducing rhythm. Her channel flooded and rippled around him as the pleasure built and pooled just below her belly.

Every nerve was alive with sensation. Her skin burned beneath her clothes. Her bra felt like a cruel torture device as the lacey material rubbed against her hard nipples and clung to her breasts and then shifted, chafing, as they were crushed to Clarks chiseled chest. Her blouse clung to her back and arms, sweat-damp and sticky. Sweat popped from her skin and heavy droplets drew tickling lines down her throat and chest to disappear between her cleavage. Clark started making a game out of catching them before they disappeared with long wet swipes of his tongue that drew shivers up her spine. He took his hunt further, letting his tongue dip into her cleavage when she found the coherence of thought to undo another two buttons on her blouse and give him access.

He shifted his hips forward, pinning her to the wall and she rolled her hips, grinding her pubic bone into him as he thrust up into in hard quick strokes. He lifted his lips from her skin, throwing his head back. She could see him grit his teeth as he strained up into her again and again in a pleasurable, pounding assault. Her breath burned in her lungs as she did her best to match him thrust for thrust, and then the storm broke and she came. Rain sleeted down as her pussy flooded with her hot, thick cream. Lightning struck in rolling waves as electricity shot through her body, tensing muscles and slamming her shoulders into the wall behind her as her back arched. The world went white behind her eyelids as the energy and the pleasure it carried washed through her brain and overloaded her senses. Her sex clenched around his shaft in hard surges so that she could feel him throb in counter beat. Thunder roared in the pounding of blood in her ears and the cry that she stifled by burying her mouth against his shoulder and taking the corded muscle between her teeth.

She heard him hiss and then grunt before he swelled against her tightly clenching cunt repeatedly, followed by the muted sensation of his hot seed spurting inside her. She mewled into his shoulder as her climax cycled and then slowly spiraled down to it's inevitable end. She clung to Clark, her strength completely sapped. Her breathing sounded harsh in the silence that followed as he held her. The very act of breathing, shifted him inside her or shifted her around him and brought jarring echoes of the powerful orgasm she'd just had cascading through her overworked nervous system. Pleasure and pain danced a fine line until she managed to steady her breathing and gain the strength to unhook her legs from around him.

He slid out of her and she felt the corked contents of their union trickle down the inside of her thighs. He lowered her to the floor with his hands wrapped around her waist, still underneath her skirt and maintained his hold until she tested the strength of her legs and found that she could stand on her own. She felt a little stunned. She hadn't been expecting the intensity of, well, everything and she hadn't exactly planned to have sex and a mind bending and blowing orgasm right in the middle of the Met U library, but...

A secret little smile crept onto her lips as she realized that although Clark was putting himself away and doing up his jeans, he was doing it with one hand. The other was still resting comfortably and supportively on her hip. He returned her smile with a shyness and charm that was definitively Clark. It also spoke to the fact that he hadn't expected this, but that he, like her was happy that it had. His eyes left hers and he seemed to be searching the floor which made her frown until he bent down and when he rose he was holding the scrap of black material that had once been her panties.

"Leave it. It's ruined." She told him, but he shook his head still smiling. Her frown returned when he knelt in front of her, but understanding dawned when he reached forward and ran the scrap of material up along the inside of her thigh from just above her knee. He repeated the process on the other leg and then held up the wadded material so that she could clearly see the evidence of the union that he had thoughtfully cleaned up before it had trickled any lower. He stood up and she saw a moment of hesitation on his part and the she watched as he stuffed the cum- coated material in his pocket. She had hardly moved the entire time and it was only when he gently lowered her skirt from where it still remained bunched up above her hips that she became aware that being caught, although not doing anything, but in their present condition would be awkward at best and campus security calling at worst. She started to scramble to get herself looking more presentable when he did the one thing she really wanted him to do, although she hadn't known it until he did. He leaned forward and kissed her. One of those soft, sweet kisses with just the slightest hint of tongue that created a moment of calm and bliss at the same time. Time froze for those few minutes and the world only snapped back into place when his lips met hers.

They pulled themselves together as best they could. She hadn't been sure how much noise they'd made and although the library was only sparsely inhabited at that time, it was still inhabited and someone might have come to investigate. She had barely had time to flatten her skirt down properly and rebutton her blouse when Clark cocked his head to the side, listening with an intent look on his face. "Someone's coming." He told her. She started to hurry and noticed Clark grab her book and mobile and put them in her bag. She was about to say something when suddenly she was swept up in his arms and there was wind in her hair and a sensation of speed. She caught a glimpse of a middle-aged woman barely moving in the direction from which they'd come.

When he exited the library she felt him accelerate. It was exhilarating to experience what Clark experienced when he used his super speed and she snuggled into his shoulder, but all to soon he stopped and they were outside the barn. "Guess we need to talk." She said once he put her down. "Guess we do." He replied and they'd gone up to his loft and did just that. They discussed their situation and worked out some rough guidelines, which led to other things including Clark's ailing relationship with Lana, all the stresses in both their lives and their dreams and desires. They talked, casually and comfortably nestled together on the sofa and fell asleep sometime in the wee hours of the morning.

After that it had got easier. They had an understanding. They were friends and lovers and took advantage of that fact to make their lives better. The unusualness and openness of their new relationship also allowed them to experiment and satisfy any of their sexual curiosities without hang-ups and satisfy them they did. (And, that may just be another story for sometime in the future.)

And, all that led here, to the Kent Farm barn. Clark's sofa and having his strong arms wrapped around her, spooned against her back after sweaty, orgasmic sex and the night wasn't over yet.  
Chloe smiled to herself as warm lips kissed the back of her neck.

FIN


	4. Chapter 4

What Are Friends For

**I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY: v The original link is down here v**

. ?no=600091478

Chapter Four

The Kent Farmhouse, the shower, Saturday morning.

Chloe turned her back to the hot spray of water, rolling her shoulders as the heat and pin-pricks of pressure sooth hard, well used muscles. She ran her tongue over her teeth and her lips curve into a smile. She can still taste him. She can feel him leaking out of her too, mingling with the hot water running down her back and ass. She'd done it, she had urged him to do it to her, do it to her that way. She ached a little, but in that oh-so-good way...

What a night of firsts. She let her eyes close and her memories unwind as she slowly turned, luxuriating in the heat of the shower.

Having come to terms with the new state of their friendship they tried a little harder to maintain the things they had always done. They'd had a pizza dinner with Lana and Lois in Metropolis. Her comfort level around Lana surprised her, but she still wished Clark all the best in his quest to maintain the fragile and strained relationship with the petite dark-haired girl.

They had fun. Kidding around and catching up, but when Clark suggests they catch a late movie at the local Cineplex, Lois is the first to beg-off with a prior engagement, leading to much teasing and speculation that she might have a date. She catches the frustration in Clark's eyes when Lana is next sighting an overabundance of class work and overdue papers that are likely to occupy the rest of her weekend. She can see his willingness to argue, to try and convince Lana to spend the time with him, but the words die on his lips unspoken as he decides to make the best of the time she is willing to spend with him.

When they went their separate ways she'd asked him if he still wanted to catch that movie, but any enthusiasm he might have had for it was gone and the discussion lapsed into a repetition of "If you want to." that got them nowhere. In the end they landed up in the cab of his parked truck, having coffee and talking. Well, he talked and she listened. There was nothing she could really say that wouldn't come out snide or insincere. She felt sorry for him and for Lana, but for completely different reasons. Neither of which would help Clark.

But, the venting did seem to help him and she knew what else would help him. She'd leaned closer to him and slid her hand back and forth along his thigh, drawing a startled grin from him and a questioning raise of his eyebrow. "Why don't you take me home, Clark?" she asked, "Your home that is." She qualified, winking slowly and suggestively, before he could reply.

He gave her that thousand-watt smile that was part farmboy-innocence and part mysterious mischief. "What did you have in mind?" he asked. She smiled back. "I'll let you know when we get there." She replied with sultry mystery and he gave her an acknowledging sideways nod and started the truck.

They drove in comfortable silence and she found herself staring out the window as they left Metropolis and the stars became clearer, the further they moved away from the big city. "What did she have in mind." She pondered. "Sex, of course, lots of sex if she could manage it. Sex with Clark was... amazing, but as she looked out at the twinkling stars she realized there were some things they hadn't done yet. Some things she realized she wanted to do, things she was curious about. She knew, without a doubt, Clark wouldn't have a problem with one of them, but the other? She wasn't so sure, but he had a knack of surprising her." she thought as she looked at her reflection in the trucks window and smiled to herself.

He pulled up the farmhouse and parked. "My parents are away until Sunday, so we can, you know, in my bed." He told her as he switched off the engine. "You know... You know?" she asked him incredulously, schooling her face into a mask of exasperated indignation. "Er... Er... I mean... Do it... No... No... Not do it... No... Oh crap, Chloe I'm sorr..." he faltered into silence. He hadn't been looking at her so he hadn't seen her battling not to laugh as he stuttered through his reply. "Oh that's just not right." He whined and then they were both laughing.

When their laughter subsided he made to open the door, but she stopped him. "Not that your bed doesn't sound inviting, but... there's something I'd like to do, well, here." She explained, squeezing his thigh. He gave her a questioning quirk of his eyebrow and opened his mouth to query her. "Shhhhh... Just... Go with it. Okay." She told him and then ran her hand the rest of the way up his thigh and over the bulge at his crotch. She lightly massaged his cock through his pants before reaching for his belt. She also gathered her knees under her so that she was now kneeling on the seat at a right angle to him.

She made short work of his belt, button and zipper and all she had to do was undo the button on the front of his boxers to free his twitching, hardening erection. It almost sprang into her hand when she released it from its cotton tent. She took him in her hand and stroked his length lightly.

They had been together several times, but she realized, like she had realized earlier that she had not done what she was about to, she also hadn't ever really looked at his penis before. She had always had more pressing uses for it in the past. She leaned closer for a better look.

She heard him exhale her name slowly on a heavy breath as she blew a hot breath of her own onto his twitching erection as her lips halted mere inches from him. She let her eyes caress his maleness matching the actual sight to what she had felt with her hands and inside herself. His length and width approximated her tactile explorations, but she hadn't realized how it was curved or the exact shape of the head.

As, she watched, in the dim light of the cab a fat drop of clear, thick liquid grew out of the slit. It glistened. She looked up at him. She could see eagerness in his eyes, but his smile was nervous and as she watched his hands fidgeted on the steering wheel and the seat back as if he didn't quite know what to do with them. She's started this. She wanted it, but the butterflies in her stomach were becoming hummingbirds. She took a deep breath and then closed the distance between her lips and his sex and she wrapped them around his head.

She heard him hiss and the head of his cock pushed fractionally into her mouth as his hips bucked slightly. She waited a moment as he settled back into his seat and then slowly took more of him into her mouth. She hadn't done this before, so she just went on instinct and everything she could remember reading or hearing. She only took in his head and about an inch, which was about all she felt comfortable with and closed her lips around him, trying to keep her teeth out of the way and sucked firmly. She heard him groan and it gave her a surprising thrill as she swirled her tongue around him.

She slid her lips down another inch, just stopping herself from gagging as it hit the back of her throat, before she pulled back, keeping a firm suction on his shaft. She felt his hand come to rest lightly on the back of her head and he ran his fingers gently through her hair as she started bobbing her head up and down along his shaft. "Oh, Good God. That feels great, Chloe." He told her on a heavy breath and she again felt that wonderful thrill run through her body.

She felt him pulse in her mouth and felt another dollop of liquid enter her mouth and she swirled it around his dickhead with her tongue. It was thicker than her saliva, slippery like jello and tasteless. She kept sucking him and more of his fluid entered her mouth and she swallowed it eagerly. She kept sucking and bobbing and licking him as best she could. She couldn't get past her own gag reflex to take him any further into her mouth and had to adjust her bobbing to accommodate his now slightly thrusting hips. When her jaw started growing tired she switched to laving his entire length with her tongue like it was a popsicle, collecting the mixture of her saliva and his juices and coating his length with it with his praises filled the cab and get even more elaborate when she takes him back into her mouth.

Her own body feels flushed and alive, her panties cling to her with dampness and rub through her swollen nether lips with pleasurable friction as she rubs her thighs together, at first by accident and then to recreate the sensation.

She can taste him now, as the liquid he is producing grows thicker. He tastes slightly salty, with a hint, of something she has no reference for, but finds tantalizing. His hips are also bucking a little harder and with less rhythm. His taste gets stronger and his hand is heavier on her head. His hand suddenly leaves her head. "Chloe! Stop! Oh shit! Fuck! I'm going to cum! Now!" he cried out. She didn't know what shocked her more: the urgency and panic of his pronouncement or the profanity he used to make it. It didn't matter, because she ignored him. In fact, she doubled her efforts. "Chloeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" he whined her name as she felt him swell in her mouth. She backed off until just his head was between her lips and sucked hard and caressed his balls with her fingers. "Oh fuck!" he grunted and his hips bucked hard. She managed to anticipate that, but his first heavy spurt caught her by surprise as it hit the back of her mouth.

She sputtered a bit, but kept from coughing as she swallowed hastily as she felt him swell again for another spurt. Better prepared this time she caught his seed in her mouth and was able savour his taste and texture. She couldn't find anything to compare it with, but she knew she liked it as she swirled it around with her tongue. She had a fleeting thought, wondering if it was his flavour was connected to his being Kryptonian. She had always heard that spunk was supposed to taste bad.

She took his third spurt and played with it in her mouth for as long as she could before she had to swallow to make room for his fourth and weaker, final fifth spurt. She felt a tremendous sense of triumph and satisfaction as she pulled her lips off his shrinking member and rolled his semen around on her tongue. She looked up into his eyes and she felt that thrill that made her pussy clench as she saw the surprise and admiration there. Her panties weren't just damp, they were soaked and she could feel her own juices trickling down the inside of her thigh. She felt sexy and a little slutty as she opened her mouth to show him, he's own cum, and then slowly swallowed with a satisfied smack of her lips. It was worth it. She liked the way his jaw dropped.

But, in true Clark fashion, he surprised her by gathering her onto his lap, thanking her and then giving her a deep, soul kiss. He had to be able to taste his own ejaculate in her mouth, because she still could and he didn't seem to care as he plundered her mouth. He only let up when she broke the kiss out of a need to breath. He kissed her again, quick and light and then looked down at her with a smile. "You're full of surprises, Chloe Sullivan." He told her solemnly. "She grinned back at him. "And, the nights not over yet." She told him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

What Are Friends For

**I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY: v The original link is down here v**

. ?no=600091478

Chapter Five

She made out with Clark some more, enjoying their tonsil hockey while contemplating if he would do the other thing she had in mind. She wasn't even that sure if she wanted to do it anymore. It would be interesting and she was curious about it, but she was a little scared. Not, just to actually do it, but also about how Clark might react or think of her if she asked. She wasn't sure what she thought of herself for wanting to do it, but she figured if she was going to do it Clark was the person she trusted the most to do it.

He broke their kiss, cradling her in his arms. She could think about it some more. Ask at another time. His offer to share his bed for the night was looking more and more attractive, but if she chickened out now, she was almost certain she'd over think it and convince herself it was better to never ask. Her ran his thumb over her kiss-swollen lower lip. "What's going on in that pretty blonde head of yours?" he asks. She smiles up at him. "There's something I'd like to ask you. Something I'd like you to do to me and I just don't quite know how to ask." She answers frankly deciding to take the plunge.

He leans forward and kisses her forehead. "Tell me." He encourages her brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face. She snuggles into his arms and takes a deep breath trying to school her thoughts and find the best way to say what she wants. "Clark, I'd... I'd like to try... try anal." She tells him hesitantly, cringing inside even as she remains motionless in his arms. "Oh." he says after a moment's pause that feels like an eternity. "Really?" he asks his tone filled with curiosity and not the disgust she had feared. Chloe nods and she can feel her teeth nervously worrying at her lower lip.  
"And, I assume, you mean tonight?" he queries further and again she nods. His eyes search hers, flicking back and forth. "Chloe, you never have to feel scared or hesitant about asking me anything. We've gotten to know each other so much better over the last couple of months and I don't mean just biblically. I appreciate the trust you have in me to ask this." He informs her. "But?" she asks. He smiles. "No buts... Well, I mean, there will be butt, just no buts." He answers and grins. She can't help but chuckle as the tension breaks.

"Have you thought about... You know?" She asks still not quite comfortable with saying it out loud although her excitement and jitters about it actually happening were starting to mount. "About sticking my cock up your ass?" he qualifies. With, a roll of her eyes, knowing he is deliberately baiting her, she nods. "It's crossed my mind once or twice. You do have a nice ass, you know." He answers. Another thought pops into her head. "Have you done it... I mean stuck your dick up someone's ass before?" she queries. "Yes," he replies simply. They both know who that someone is and that balks any further discussion along those lines. Chloe never would have thought it of Lana, but the petite dark haired girl was almost as likely to surprise as Clark.

"Barn or bedroom?" he asks and she makes a great show of contemplating his question, The bedroom would be nice and comfortable, especially after, but she had this image in her head and she was sure Clark would find it really interesting. "Barn." She answers giving him a peck on the cheek. "Now scoot, so that I can get out. Give me ten minutes and then come on up." She instructs him. He gives her a questioning look. "Trust me." Is all she says as she opens the door and clambers off his lap and out of the truck, grabbing her purse as she goes.

Chloe slips into the barn and leans back against the door. She takes a deep breath and lets it out slow. "I'm actually going to this." She says to the empty barn and then makes her way up to the loft. She finds what she was looking for fairly quickly. She had remembered seeing them. She lights two of the lanterns and places them on either side of the stable door window, taking a moment to look out at the clear starry night and the big harvest moon. She grabs a third lantern and lights that one as well. She figures that with his abilities he wouldn't need the light to see, but it sets the ambiance she wants so she makes her way back down to the barn. Finding the light switch to turn off the lights in the barn turns out to be harder than finding the lanterns, but in the end she manages. She leaves the lantern at the foot of the stairs and rushes up, hoping Clark won't come up before she's ready.

She scratches around in her purse and finds the lotion she was looking for and places it next to one of the lanterns. She returns to the sofa and kicks off her shoes before stripping off her clothes and then her underwear. She notices the dark patch on the gusset of her pink panties, they're damp with her juices. She keeps straining her hearing, half-expecting Clark to come up the stair and catch her before she's ready. "Ready?" she questions herself, not quite sure she is, but she goes to the stable door window anyway. She hadn't realized the moonlight was so bright and after a moments thought she extinguishes one of the lanterns. She and the room are bathed in soft white light, gently warmed by the flame in the lantern and she smiles.

She hears the barn door open then close and a few moments later a pool of light starts to make its way up the stairs. She remains, facing the open half of the stable door window, her hands holding onto the sill as she bends at the waist and then looks over her shoulder at the head of the stairs, hoping her expression is one of seduction and not nerves. She sees his head bob into view as he climbs the stairs and feels a little thrill as his intense blue eyes widen and he lets out a slow, wolf whistle, that cuts across the silence of the barn, and comes to an abrupt halt.

His eyes are a heating caress as they drink her in and he takes the rest of the stairs at a slow, deliberate place. He extinguishes the lantern he is carrying and places it on the floor. She likes the appreciative smile on his face and it makes interesting things happen to her stomach. The night is quite warm, but her skin is dimpled with goose flesh and her nipples are almost achingly hard. She watches him shrug off his shirt and then strip off his t-shirt. She had never really considered the male body as beautiful, but over the last couple of months and looking at Clark's muscled and toned upper body lit in stark plains of shadow and golden light she reconsiders.

She licks suddenly dry lips as she watches him undo his belt and unbutton his jeans as he walk toward her. "Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous." he whispers and she feels a shiver travel up her spine as his hands glide lightly over the curve of her buttocks. "They're so smooth and firm, but pliant, all at the same time." He continued, his voice low and thoughtful, his fingers lightly squeezing the globes of her ass. She looked back to the starry night sky, relaxing the strain of keeping her neck turned to watch him. His voice was like a warm caress and then his strong hands were, as they slowly slid up her back with steady muscle relaxing pressure. She let her head drop as he massaged her shoulders and neck.

She murmured her appreciation as his lips joined his hands in testing the skin of her back, starting between her shoulder blades and slowly working their way done her spine. She hears him kneel and then he planted a kiss on each of her butt cheeks. She flinches in surprise when his next kiss falls directly on her anus before his tongue and lips move lower. She has had the benefit of his oral talents before and he revs up her arousal as his tongue delves into the petals of her most intimate flesh. As, his tongue explores and wriggles it's masterful way into her, his hands continue to caress her ass. She can feel herself growing wetter, nearly dripping when he starts lapping at her, gathering her cream and spreading it. He pays exquisite attention to her clit, sucking on it and diddling it with his tongue before running it up the length of her tingling folds.

Her body is a strange mixture of relaxed and tense, but again she is a little startled when his tongue snakes up beyond her pussy lips and lavishes its attention on her asshole. This is what she wanted, wasn't it? She just hadn't thought he'd put his mouth there. She analyzed the sensation and found it titillating, especially when he probed. He started fingering her snatch at the same time and her pussy clenched around his digits as spasms of pleasure ran up her body. Then, he was spreading her ass cheeks for better access and it wasn't his tongue doing the probing. A finger, slick with her own juices worked its way into her asshole, fighting the tight ring of muscles. He saw her knuckles go white on the sill of the stable door window. He took his time, occasionally dipping back into her pussy for more lube. She wondered if she should tell him about the lotion she'd stashed, but she really liked what he was doing. She was also starting to have a sneaky suspicion that Clark was more experienced at this than he had let on.

She gave a little gasp when he worked a second finger into her and began to stretch her resisting muscles. He got back to his feet, keeping his fingers slowly pumping in and out of her and bent over her. "Are you okay?" he asked whispering in her ear. She doesn't quite know how to answer that. "I think so." She says hesitantly. "Don't sound so sure of yourself, Chloe. It comes off as cocky." He whispered back with a light kiss on her ear. The situation, he had two fingers buried to the knuckles in her ass for the love of god, and then his words; it was ridiculous and funny and she let her head drop chuckling and letting the laughter drain the tension from her. "Better. Relax." He told her, the words floating down to her as he straightened up.

He stretched her for a little longer and then removed his fingers. She heard him unbuckle his belt and then his zipper was a loud sound in the quiet barn. Against her best conscious efforts she started to tense with anticipation, but instead of the unfamiliar feel of pressure against her assholes she felt the head of his cock sliding through the lips of her slit followed by the pleasurably familiar feel of him entering her snatch. His hands gripped her hips and he guided them in a rocking rhythm. He took her with long, slow, steady, full-length strokes, guiding her back onto him until she was doing it on her own.

He guides her into pick-up the pace and as she's found in the past, the friction of his thick, long shaft stretching her channel and nudging at her cervix, quickly stokes the furnace of her orgasm. When he slips out of her she lets out a sharp sound of frustration that turns into a gasp when his aim is a little higher and her unconscious backward thrust presses the head of his cock into the pucker of her asshole. Her arms are braced and her hips are still moving back despite her realization. Her eyes go wide and the night sky outside the window goes a bit unfocused as his penis pushes past the tight, protesting ring of her anus. She grunts with the discomfort and his hands stops her backward movement, holding himself still inside her. "Just breathe." He tells her and Chloe realizes she had been holding her breath.

She exhales slowly. She can feel him throbbing, just inside her. She tenses, clutching around him despite her best efforts not to. Her body seems to make calculations without her mind and tries to stop him from going any further as it realizes how much more of him there is still to go. He doesn't move inside her, but his hands caress her shoulders, lightly kneading the muscles in an attempt to relax her. When this fails, one of his hands slips under her arm and he starts to fondle and caress her breast. The other slides down along her ribs and then into her crotch. He starts to diddle her clit, using her cream to lubricate his fingers he slowly and artfully starts to rekindle her building orgasm. He rolls her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, sending pleasurable sensations radiating into her chest. His voice encourages her to relax. It is more his tone than the actual words.

Her body is torn between the pleasure from his hands and the discomfort from her newly invaded ass, but as the pleasure grows, the discomfort starts to fade as her body finally starts to adjust. He remains still until she starts to move, pressing herself backwards onto his shaft, half an inch at a time. Her bowels protest and she has to stop with only about half of him inside her, breathing heavily; her eyes closed, groaning. His hands continue to work their magic on the more familiar sites of pleasure and after a little while she able to relax enough to continue.

This time he adds a slow steady thrust of his hips, so that she has to do less of the work. She can see her knuckles are white where she is gripping the windowsill. The discomfort has faded, but the strange sensation of fullness remains. It takes her a while to realize that his crotch is pressed flush to her butt cheeks and she is in fact grinding back against him. His words of praise float down to her, stroking her ego as effectively as his masterful fingers are exploring her snatch and manipulating her clit, both supplying her with pleasure.

She can feel him throbbing inside her; her bowels are clutched that tightly around him. She gives a little groan as he slowly pulls back, barely an inch, and then slides back into her. They pause again and this time she is the one that moves, again shifting him about an inch inside her. They start a slow rhythm, with her in control, letting the length and intensity of their strokes grow gradually until she is pressing back into his thrusting hips, riding him tip to base. The friction of her hard shaft against her resisting flesh adds its own note of pleasure to the symphony his fingers are composing at her snatch and breasts. It is not without moments of discomfort or unexpected jolts of pain, but these contrast and intensify the pleasure she feels.

She feels his warm breath on her shoulders and then his hot, wet lips as he kisses them. She lifts her head and turns it and after a bit of effort, they find each other's lips. He kisses her hungrily and she opens her mouth, inviting his tongue in to dance with hers. Their awkward position means neither can move as far as they had before, so they settle for shorter, but faster strokes. His fingers are also spending more time on her clit and nipples sending jolts of pleasure into her in intense, constant waves. She can feel his hard body, pressed lightly to her back, their skins sliding together on a thin film of sweat. She feels her legs starting to shake as her abdominal muscles tense, the heavy weight of her orgasm is pooling rapidly in the pit of her stomach.

She has to break their kiss to gulp in great lungfuls of air as the prickling ball of energy in her gut grows dangerously close to the point where she will no longer be able to contain it. The pleasure from each thrusting stroke and roll of her hip or strum of his fingers continue to feed and fuel it. Her heart is a wild thing in her chest. Their breathing is a harsh sound in the silent barn, counter-pointed by the wet slap of their bodies connecting. She teeters on the edge as his hands leave her pussy and breast and his fingers weave in between hers on the windowsill covering them. In the end it is a few simple words that drive her over the edge. She can feel his breath, hot on the shell of her ear before he tells her: "Chloe Sullivan, you are an amazing woman." in a husky aural caress.

Her orgasm rips through her like wildfire, white hot and uncontrollable. Ecstasy, like a living thing, snakes its way through every nerve and cell in her body. Her back arches and she thrusts back hard against him even as her pussy clenches against itself, flooding her thighs with her hot, slick cream and her bowels lock tightly around his shaft. She cries out with a mixture of pleasure and pain as she forces his cock deeper inside her through flesh made tense and unaccommodating by her climax. She hears him grunt above her head, feeling him swell and deflate, swell and deflate again and again against the pressure of her locked sphincter and then she feels her bowels bathed in molten moisture as he floods her bowels with his seed.

Her senses are reeling with the sensory overload of her climax as it washes over her in wave after intense wave. Her legs can no longer support her and she drops to her knees. He tries to catch her, but he can't extricate his finger from hers in time and she whimpers as her knees hit the wooden floor and he shifts slightly out of her before he can drop to his knees as well. He gently guides them onto their sides and curls his body tightly against hers.

Chloe's orgasm releases her in slow waves, first returning her senses and then grudgingly control of her body. He is still inside her, but she can feel him slowly shrinking. She blinks at the strange sensation of him slowly growing smaller and retreating while she still feels as if he is completely filling her. He nuzzles at her neck and she murmurs his name. His hips shift and she is surprised by the quick contraction of her rectum once his head pops free. She can feel his cum, thick, hot slippery and alien inside her. Her bowels contract and she presses some his essence out of her and she feels it trickle down her ass. She can't quite believe what they've done, but she cannot deny the evidence inside her or trickling out of her.

The wooden floor is rough against her side, hip and thigh, his body warm and comforting against her back as her body cools and her breathing and heart rate return to normal. "Chloe? Chloe? You Okay?" he queries softly. She smiles. "Yes, Clark. I believe I am... I believe I am, this floor is hard and I am getting a little cold." She answers just as softly, but with conviction. She feels him shift behind her and then everything is a blur of movement. When things settle he is standing, his jeans back in place with her wrapped in his shirt and strong, warm arms. "Grab your things." He tells her and lowers her so that she can grab her purse and then her clothes where she had left them on the sofa. There is another rush of motion and then she is being gently lowered to his bed.

She hooks her hand behind his neck as he starts to pull back, stopping him. She raises her head and shoulders from the soft sheets and kisses him softly. She can still taste herself on his lips and then slowly lets herself fall back to the bed, releasing her hold on him. He smiles down at her and runs his thumb lightly over her swollen lower lip. He nods and then says: "Chloe Sullivan, you really are an amazing woman."

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Final Chapter

What Are Friends For

**I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY: v The original link is down here v**

. ?no=600091478

Last Chapter

The Kent Farm, Somewhere in the back forty, afternoon.

They're lying on a blanket in the middle of a lush green field. The remains of their picnic lunch had been neatly put back in the picnic basket they'd brought. They are lying on their backs, looking up at the few high, fluffy white clouds shifting slowly across the expanse of clear blue sky. She is lying perpendicular and at an angle to him, her head on his hard torso. He has one arm behind his head and his other hand rests warmly on her stomach over the light cotton, flower print sundress she wore. The sun is warm and the sounds of life are a soft backdrop They've been doing this kind of thing more and more often of late. They'd made out and fooled around a little, but were simply relaxing comfortably in each other's company.

Lana was off on some fieldtrip with her astronomy class, much to Clark's chagrin. He had hoped that over time her obsession with the second meteor shower would wane, but instead it had only gotten worse. This in turn put even more strain on their relationship as he was lying even if he kept quiet. He'd told her that he even had suspicions Lana was talking to Lex about it.

She wants to tell him to give up on Lana, to save himself the heartache and anguish, but that would force her to scrutinize her motives and she isn't quite ready for that. They had been spending more time together, and not just as lovers. Make no mistake the sex was amazing and they had done things she hadn't even believed herself capable of, and enjoyed them. But, lately the best moments were these and others like them or when she rested in his arms after, warm, comfortable and sated or when she woke up draped across his chest or with him pressed against her back and it worried her.

Their 'friends with benefits' relationship was evolving and she wasn't sure it as into the same thing for both of them. Bitter past experience had shown her where Clarks heart was likely to go should she force a choice. She knew that Clark and Lana hadn't been lovers for month now. "Was that her bargaining chip?" she asked herself and immediately felt ashamed of herself for even thinking it. First and foremost, they were friends, good friends and to put him in that position because she couldn't keep her emotions in check was unfair. "Could their friendship survive her calling the whole thing off, telling him they should go back to an ordinary friendship?" she wondered. She knew he'd understand, that was Clark, but… It would change things, she was certain of that and she would miss the less physical parts, and if she were strictly honest with herself, the very physical parts, of their uniquely intimate friendship.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asks. "I'd have to give you change." She answers shifting her head to look at him and throwing her arm across her head to shade her eyes. She places her hand over his and guides it down to cup her crotch. His palm rests on her crotch and his fingers curl, as she spreads her legs a little and he gathers the light material to press his digits firmly against her slit through her dress and panties. It's a convenient and enjoyable cop out and she goes with it. She murmurs her approval as he starts slowly stroking her, rubbing heat and pressure into her folds while the hard, callused pads where his fingers meet his palm grind over her awakening clit. She idly wonders how someone who is very nearly invulnerable can get calluses, but lets the thought drift off without serious consideration. She leaves her hand resting lightly over his wrist, focusing on keeping her breathing slow and steady as his hand coaxes pleasure from her and stirs her desire. The skin on her breasts tightened and tingled warmly and her nipples harden a little shifting against the soft cotton of her dress. She felt glad she had decided not to wear a bra, plus she liked the way he looked at her when he noticed she wasn't, and… he always noticed.

She gave a heavy sigh when he increases the pressure, but keeps his caresses slow between her legs and she bends one, raising it, allowing him greater access. She lets her eyes flutter closed to better experience the sensation his touch is radiating into her body in the darkness behind her eyelids. She suspends her worries for a while, simply enjoying herself. Her sex clenches on itself, ringing the moisture of her juices from her and dampening the fabric of her panties. "You look hot." He comments after a while. "Thanks. You too." She replies her tone a little vague and without opening her eye. He chuckles and his stomach vibrates under her head. His hand stops and she makes a whining sound of displeasure, frowning and opening her eyes to look at him questioningly and a little disgruntled. His eyes are amused and she can see the edges of his lips twitching with contained mirth.

"What I meant was… There's a creek, with a pond just on the other side of that rise and I thought we could go and take a dip to cool off." He explained his voice light and coloured with humour. "I didn't bring a bathing suit." She informs him. "I know." he counters with a sly grin and a wink. "Ohhhhhhhh, I see." He says faking surprise and lifts her head looking around curiously. "And, of course, you picked this particular spot for our picnic completely at random." She states letting just an edge of sarcasm slip into her tone and watches his grin broaden into one of his dazzling smiles. "Ohhh… Alright." She relents, her tone long-suffering and she dramatically acts as if she is making some huge sacrifice. "You big drama queen." He chastises her playfully and she is unable to maintain the facade and laughs loudly.

He pats her belly lightly and they get up. He is on his feet first, and helps her onto hers. He lifts the picnic basket, while she gathers up the blanket. Once she has the blanket, he unceremoniously dumps the picnic basket in her arms as well. "Hey!" she cries indignantly, but her cry is cut short as he sweeps her into his arms and purposefully starts striding toward the rise and the pond beyond it. It takes a moment or two of juggling the basket and blanket and keeping a hold around his neck to get comfortable and she rests her head against his broad, flannel shirt covered shoulder. "This is nice." She murmurs, more to herself that to him. She knows he could be over the rise and at the pond in moments, but he seems to want to carry her and she really doesn't mind. His shirt smells of hay and it is a sharp counterpoint to the fresh smell of soap and the soft sandalwood scent of his cologne.

This being Kansas, the rise isn't a very tall one, but it does give a magnificent view of the broad, lush green valley below it and the rolling farmland that surrounds them. Off, in the far distance on the horizon under the crisp, clear, blue sky, she can, strains her eyes, faintly see Smallville itself as he pauses for a moment while they silently drink in the sight before continuing on. The pond is surrounded by a sparse stand of trees that leads to a little sandy spit at the edge of the water. He lowers her gently to her feet under the shade of the trees and she puts down the blanket and the basket. She kicks off her shoes and then looks at him over her shoulder. "Unzip me?" she asks him coyly, her voice low and husky. He steps forward and gently tugs at the zipper at the back of her dress until it slowly slides down, the rasping sound it makes strangely loud and out of place in this natural setting. He rests his hands warmly on her shoulder and plants a light kiss between her shoulder blades. For, just a moment, she leans back against him, her hand reached back so that it is pressed between the growing tube in his pants and her butt. "You really are hot. You know." He whispers into her ear, giving her earlobe a tugging nip. She doesn't say anything, because there is nothing that needs to be said. His hands slip the thin straps off her shoulders as she moves away from him.

The dress slides down along her skin, the cotton a tingling, warm caress. She can feel his eyes on her back as the dress puddles around her feet and she steps out of it, leaving her in a pair of simple white cotton panties. She continues heading toward the water and then stops. She hooks her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and pulls it away from her hips and then lowers the undergarment. Instead of just letting it slide down her legs, she bends forward, guiding it to her ankles. She pauses there for a moment and she hears him groan and then chuckle as she deliberately gives her ass a little wiggle for his benefit. She manages to extricate herself from her panties without falling flat on her face and straightens. "You did intend joining me at some point?" she asks, half turning and throwing her panties at his chest. He catches them and she watches as he brings them to his nose and inhales heavily. He exhales a long moment later with a sound of satisfaction and appreciation. "Be there in a moment. I was just… enjoying the view." He informs her with a wry little smile and with her panties still clutched in his hand starts to strip off his shirt.

"Don't keep me waiting, Clark." She warns him playfully and continues on her way to the edge of the pond. She tests the water with her toe and finds it comfortably cool and she slowly walks into the pond. Her initial impression was not quite correct as the water grows markedly colder as it gets deeper, chilling her for a moment as it contrasts with her sun warmed skin making it pebble with goose flesh. She shivers a little as the water reaches her chest and covers her breasts. Her breasts tingle as her nipple contract and tighten with the cold of the water. She relaxes as her body becomes accustomed to the water's temperature. She lets her head fall back and her legs lift off the sandy bottom of the pond and she allows herself to float, with her eyes closed.

After a little while of enjoying her weightless relaxation she starts to wonder where Clark is and opens her eyes. She is a little startled to find him standing just beyond her feet, looking down at her with an appreciative little smile. She flounders a little with the surprise and in a blink he is at her side, his arms warm against her shoulders and her lower back. "You really shouldn't sneak up on a girl like that." She chastises him, a bit indignantly. "Sorry. You just looked like some peaceful angel or wood nymph, from one of those romantic, renaissance painting and I just wanted to watch you for a few minutes." He apologizes and his voice is so sincere and honest that she feels guilty for chastising him. "Well… Just…" she tries to soften her previous remark, but unable to find the words she wraps her hands around his neck and pulls her lips up to his. They kiss hungrily, doing all the little things both of them have found the other likes. He turns them slowly in the water as they kiss. The water sliding over her skin is a cool, full body caress that makes her nerves tingle.

He walks out of the pond, taking her weight fully into his arms when she comes clear of the water. They kiss playfully, nipping at each others lips and dueling with the tips of their tongues. He must have spread the blanket before joining her in the pond because there it is on the grass, just at the fringe of the dappled shade cast by the trees around the edge of the pond. He lowers her gently to the sun-warmed blanket, the warm material immediately absorbing the water off her back. She spreads her legs as he kneels between them and she can see his cock, completely unaffected by the cool water, thick, long, curved and erect, bobbing against his belly with his movements.

She runs her fingers through his hair, tilting her head to the side as she contemplates the sensations he creates as his head lowers and his warm, wet mouth engulfs first one and then the other of her water chilled and tightened nipples. The heat should soften them, but his sucking lips and flicking tongue, with their erotic promises, have the opposite effect making the little cones swell and harden even more. She reaches between them and grasps his shaft, fondling and caressing it as she guides it between her legs, He shifts back a little as she slides his head up and down the length of her slit between her swollen lips. It transfers throbbing heat into her as her sex clenches and she can feel her juices rush from her depths to coat his head. He thrusts forward and her breath hitches as he slowly fills her. Her hips slowly rise to meet his thrust, her knees drawing up along his thighs to give her leverage. He stretches and fills her, but her flesh accepts him willingly with only the slightest resistance, which only adds pleasurable nuances to the friction of flesh against skin. She lets out a contented sigh that lasts as long as his journey into her hot, moist depths.

His lips work their way from her breasts and up her chest. His tongue dips into the hollow at the base of her throat, tickling slightly as he swirls it there before continuing up her neck. He nibbles at her jaw line and then finally finds her lips. He kisses her slowly, but thoroughly. Her lips open under his and she lets his tongue storm the ramparts of her teeth with out any resistance and she revels in the sensation of having him take her. He starts to move inside her with long, slow, steady strokes, their hips rolling and grinding together when their pubic bones meet. Their coupling is slow, languid. Neither of them feeling the need to rush, wanting to enjoy the pleasurable journey fully. Their hands explore each other. No matter how often they do this, the smoothness of his skin still surprises her. His body pressed to hers makes her skin tingle as his heat drives the slight chill from the pond out of her.

She undulates under him, twining her legs with his as her butt tightens and her sex clenches around his hard shaft as it slides in and out of her core. The muscles of his broad back shift under her hands as she clutches at him. Her belly, presses and slides against his hard torso, as they writhe together making soft, but heartfelt noises of enjoyment. His lips taste her skin leaving circular blooms of heat and pressure behind. She laps and sucks at his skin, nipping and nibbling at his jaw and the firm muscles of his shoulder. His driving cock, strong, agile hands and talented mouth slowly build her orgasm to a heavy weight in the pit of her stomach.

His hands find her wrists and he guides her hands to either side of her head before letting his thick, strong fingers interlink with her slim ones. Her fingers curl, gripping his hands, tensing each time his thick shaft stretches her and his pointed head finds the limits of her depths. Her head lolls slightly from side to side as she enjoys the pleasure they are sharing. They whisper words of encouragement and endearment to each other or express their desire and ecstasy in wordless sounds of passion. His hands finally disengage from hers to support more of his weight as he pounds into her with steady, smooth, full-length strokes.

His steady, unwavering place keeps the wave of her orgasm growing, collecting the energy of the friction of his hard shaft driving through her tight, hot, moist snatch. He smiles down at her sliding the backs of his fingers lightly across her cheek and tucks a stray curl of her hair back behind her ear. She feels him throb and pulse inside her and there is a slight tightening at the edge of his eyes that tells her he is straining to contain his own release. She drags her fingernails down his back feeling the flat, slightly curved ridges and small valleys of his muscles as they flex and relax. Her hand finds and cups his ass, squeezing and releasing with the rhythm of their slowly bucking hips.

Their breathing which had been as slow and steady as the pace of their union becomes faster and shallower as they speed up. His driving shaft and grinding hips whips her insides into a roiling froth and the huge wave that is her orgasm rolls on, poised on a knife-edge. Her knees draw up further, sliding against his sides, changing the angle of his penetration, allowing him to bury himself even deeper inside her and the wave crests and breaks, flooding her senses with intense surges of pleasure as her channel locks around his hard, thick length. She gasps out her climax as the small of her back tenses and relaxes in rapid succession. She feels the liquid heat of his semen added to her own hot flood of cream as his member swells straining against the tight grip of her clenched rippling pussy and he grunts his release. Her belly shudders against his as her sex quivers. Her fingers clutch at the hard globes of his ass as her muscles tense and lock. Her eyelids close and sparks dance in the darkness behind them to become a rapid series of erotic images of their intimate coupling. Her shoulder blades dig into the blanket below as electric pleasure crawls up her spine and through her body.

The intensity of her orgasm slowly diminishes, letting her body soften and she sighs with contentment as he lets his weight rest warmly on her and lightly kisses her collarbone. His thick cock still fills her giving her a hard tube of flesh for her sporadically clenching snatch to clutch around. She runs her hand lightly through his hair. "I love you." The words simply tumble out of her mouth and it takes her a moment to realize she has said it out loud. His head jerks up to look at her and she tries to cover. "What I meant was, I love this." She says trying hard to make herself believe it. His eyes search hers as she feels him shrink out of her. "A simple act of nature taking its course or a reaction to her words?" she wonders, a cold kernel of fear growing in her stomach. She curses herself, closes her eyes and lightly bangs her head back against the blanket-covered ground. "What I mean is, I mean both those things." She says clearly and deliberately, going completely still and keeping her eyes closed unable, unwilling to see the reaction on his face. "Oh Christ. She had done it. Pandora's box was open and there was no way to close it. The cat was out the bag. It was time to let the chips fall where they may." She babbled, even in her own head as the moment drew out.

She can feel him shift until he is lying draped against her side. One of his thick, hard thighs rests between her slightly parted legs, his penis, still wet with their combined juices presses against her hip. The only sounds are those of their soft breathing and the nature that surrounds them. A bird calls to another somewhere in the trees above them and a squirrel 'chatters' angrily some distance away. The moment stretches to the point of breaking and the silence goads her from her hiding place behind her eyelids. She opens her eyes to find him looking down at her, studying her intently. She can see his lips move and she can hear his words as they float down to her, but it takes her a moment to understand and then a moment more to actually believe what she is hearing. "I love you too, Chloe Sullivan." He tells her and his eyes tell her his words are no mere platitude.

"Say that again?" she asks softly, a lump growing in her throat. "I love you, Chloe Sullivan." He repeats and then lowers his lips to hers and kisses her tenderly. She smiles against his lips a she feels a single tear of joy well at the side of her eye and then slowly slide down her cheek.

THE END


End file.
